sporumdimensionalclashviifandomcom-20200213-history
Sarah Gray
Abilities Sarah Gray, being born into a "Criminal Revolution" is no stranger to violence and is able to sustain a relatively healthy mind being exposed to it. With this, she also has learned how to survive extreme conditions. Sarah is proficient in hand to hand combat as well as using short to medium range firearms. Though her combat style normally makes great use of her retractable riot shield which can extend to as high as she is and then retract back into a rectangle on her forearm. She also carries a battering ram hooked onto her back and a dark red tinted gas mask on her chest. She is also equipped with a S&W Magnum with plenty of bullets in the pouches on and below her standard issue SWAT bulletproof vest. She dons a fire retardant face mask and a WWII surplus helmet. She shields her eyes via dark red tinted goggles. Her bulky shoulder coverings, stomach shield, and knee pads are made of the same material her helmet is made of. She is, however, only human with no supernatural powers whatsoever to aid her. She often underestimates her enemies, leading her into extremely sticky situations that require her quick thinking and instincts to get out of. She is paranoid and untrusting of those she does not know, and prefers to shoot first and ask questions later. Personality As stated, Sarah is very paranoid, though not to the point of being stupid. She is always on edge, ready to punch what taps her before figuring out what it is first. She is often cold and reluctant in creating friendships, preferring to bury herself in her work and live in the excitement of fighting crime. While she wouldn't admit it, nor does she know it, she is nothing without conflict. She needs it to thrive and will create conflict to satisfy her need for action. This isn't to say she likes her world being infested with crime. Despite all of her hardness, she isn't completely emotionless. She does feel guilt when its a friend she punched, and does not forgive herself for not thinking first. She often bames herself for some situations that she could have prevented and is consumed by guilt by any mistakes she makes. Bio Born a few years before the "Criminal Revolution" that swept across America, Sarah Gray only spent three memorable years with her parents before they were murdered in front of her. She spent most of the rest of her childhood trying to survive on the streets, going into illegal fight matches in her teenage years to get by. Eventually the fight club she was a part of was raided by the SWAT team. Instead of being infuriated by this, she was filled with hope. While she had heard of a few raids by the SWAT team, she had never witnessed one end a crime infested area before. She managed to escape and evade the sight of any members of the attacking SWAT team and eventually found her way to the Police Department, where every officer had been converted into a member of the SWAT team. It was practically a military at this point, one that she was more than willing to join. Over the course of four years, she climbed through the ranks of the SWAT regime, eventually leading her own team of do gooders after its previous leader was killed in action. She is the youngest to ever lead a team as well, being only 24. Actions in Roleplay What have they done since entering this madhouse? Trivia *Sarah Gray's SWAT gear is actually based off of three different SWAT teams in different areas and time periods.